Perdón del Alma
by RedSpika'Mey
Summary: ¿Sabes realmente lo que sucedió?/¿Quieres saber lo que realmente sentía?.  -...Para mí sos el Traidor, el Desalmado Uchiha...-


_**Desclaimer**__: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_La historia si, por ende prohibida, su copia y reproducción sin mi permiso. _

_**N/A:**__ Hola a todas las lectoras y lectores –aunque nunca conocí a un chico que lea SasuSaku D: - buenu vuelvo después de bastante tiempo con esta historia muy dramática. Y si la disfrutan déjenme un Review para saber sus opiniones, sin más disfruten la historia :3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__**Perdón Del Alma -**_

_**RedSpika'Mey**_

_**Capitulo Único.**_

_¿Sabes realmente lo que sucedió?_

El frió calaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo cansado y que sin energías se movía como autómata.

Se acostó tapándose con las sabanas y cobertores para recuperar un poco del calor, aun que ya no estaba segura de poder sentir algo que hoy parecía tan insignificante como el calor. Las telas rápidamente se apegaron a su cuerpo y la sensación de un vacío la albergo, cerro los ojos deseando que a la mañana siguiente no pudiera abrirlos.

Sus razones para vivir las había perdido, gracias a lo que muchos llamaban "el camino Ninja" tal vez nunca tuvo que haber sido una Ninja, nunca tuvo que haberlo deseado. Era conciente que apenas lo deseo, apenas sus ojos se deslumbraron al ver tan fantásticas técnicas, cosas que talvez solo para los civiles existían en cuentos, fantasioso y peligroso, ese había sido el principio de un camino trazado de dolor y penas, una tras otra.

Cerró los ojos, su cuerpo empezaba a tomar un poco de calor y hecha un bollito comenzó a dormir, en el único lugar que podía en el único lugar donde su alma se serenaba por unos momentos, y la vida no se le hacia tan pesada. Sólo en ese momento sentía que podía darle la cara al día de mañana sin que ella abriera los ojos.

Soñó, más bien recordó…aquellos días hermosos donde todo era felicidad o al menos el dolor era soportable y las lágrimas no eran las últimas esperanzas de vida.

_Una niña pequeña de apenas cinco años bajaba las escaleras sumamente enérgica. _

_Sus ojos vivaces de un hermoso color jade brillante, haciendo juego con su cabello rosa que caía por los hombros, sus mejillas arreboladas, su sonrisa resplandeciente, su piel nívea y su pequeño cuerpo que era adornado con un hermoso vestido veraniego color rojo con el símbolo característico de los Haruno, todo en ella mostraba esa inocencia esa aspiración a descubrir todo, pero en ese momento su ser deseaba saber donde se encontraba uno de los seres que más amaba._

_-¡Mami! ¡Mami! –Gritó corriendo hacia la cocina. Y una hermosa mujer, alta y rasgos delicados, dulces le sonrió con suma atención a las nuevas ocurrencias de su pequeño tesoro, su hermoso tesoro. _

_- Dime mi amor –Dijo aquella mujer pelirrosa y de ojos miel, su voz era como un tranquilizante._

_- ¡Hoy vi a papá entrenar!-Dijo aun emocionada.- Y decidí que ¡quiero ser Ninja como ustedes! – Exclamo emocionada, su madre torció un poco sus labios en un gesto que demostraba no estar muy de acuerdo con la decisión._

_- ¿Estás segura Sakura? El ser Ninja es muy peligroso, el camino Ninja está labrado de sacrificios, sangre y el apoyo de tu equipo incondicional. No siempre todo será felicidad ¿Lo entiendes? –Habló la mujer tratando de ser suave pero queriendo hacerle ver las dimensiones de tal aspiración _

_- Si mami lo sé, pero yo seré fuerte y protegeré a los míos, a Konoha. –Argumento de manera más calmada pero con la sinceridad marcada. Su madre le acaricio el cabello aún no convencida si era correcto, sin embargo la apoyo, ella y el hombre que más amaba._

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! Despierta rápido –Dijo una voz ronca moviéndola de lado a lado. -¡Sakura es una emergencia! –La última palabra fue un disparador para que ella se irguiera y se levantara de la cama, miró rápido el reloj. Dos horas había dormido.

-¿Qué pasó? –Pregunto calzándose las sandalias.

-Es Hinata, una niña se perdió en el bosque y ella salió a buscarla, las atacaron a ambas –Dijo el muchacho de cabellos marrones, Sakura entro al baño que estaba medio destruido y se limpió la cara. –La niña murió y Hinata está en grave estado, puede perder el bebé. –Sakura salió disparada al hospital, seguida del peli marrón con marcas rojas en las mejillas.

El hospital era un caos total. Cada día llegaban más ninjas heridos, y otro poco más muertos. La aldea por culpa de Akatsuki se caía a pedazos. Los ataques de ninjas enemigos eran constantes y desalmados.

Ella se mantenía por los que quería, pero su alma poco a poco se iba de su cuerpo.

-Dra. Haruno-sama –Dijo una enfermera pasándole un ambo y la cofia- La esperan en sala de parto, la señorita Hyuuga esta teniendo un parto prematuro, la Dra. Yamanaka esta atendiéndola en este instante.

- Entiendo. –Se desinfectó y se puso los elementos requeridos y entro a la sala de parto.

En la camilla se encontraba respirando forzosamente Hinata, tenía múltiples heridas, su pulso era irregular, estaba en un pésimo estado a simple vista.

- ¡Sakura! Yo intentare estabilizarla y cerrarle las heridas, encárgate del bebé. –Hablo Ino con voz autoritario despertándola un poco. Los demás asistentes hacían lo posible para ayudar a la Yamanaka y ahora también a la Haruno-

Ambas comenzaron sus respectivos trabajos. Arduos. El cuerpo de Hinata no estaba dando resultados favorables. En la mente de Sakura solo estaba el hecho de intentar salvarlos a ella y al bebé, al hijo de su mejor amigo mejor dicho de su hermano, a su sobrino.

- ¡Hinata se que no estas bien pero intenta pujar! ¡Necesito que salga la cabecita y un poco del cuerpo del resto me encargo yo! –Le dijo Sakura a su amiga, a su cuñada. - ¡Ahora puja! –Ante la orden Hinata puso todo su esfuerzo todo lo que pudo en regalarle la vida a su pequeño, a la mejor muestra de amor entre ella y Naruto. Salió la cabecita.

-¡Otra vez, solo un poco más Hinata yo se que puedes! –La incentivo la ojijade a la joven que se estaba convirtiendo en madre.

-Vamos Hinata! –Secundó la rubia mientras seguía curándole las heridas con chakra. Pujó y se escucho la voz de Hinata gritando. Salió un poco del cuerpo. Sakura con su chakra ayudo a terminar que saliera el bebé, manteniendo también la salud y que el shock de la batalla sea reducido para la nueva vida que ilumino un poco la oscuridad de la guerra.

El llanto se hizo presente.

El dulce sonido de la vida.

Sakura tomo al bebe entre mantas esterilizadas.

Hinata se desmayo desestabilizada.

- ¡Sakura! –Grito Ino asustada. Separo sus orbes jades del pequeño y lo puso en una incubadora, aun tocándolo con ese chakra verde.

- Revísenlo y trátenlo. –Ordeno mientras ayudaba a Ino.

- ¡Sí! –Respondieron acatando las órdenes.

Luego de un rato lograron estabilizar a la joven madre, y lograron pasarla a una habitación del hospital junto a su bebé.

Los parpados le pesaban, su cuerpo pedía el descanso eterno, no le quedaba ni un gramo de chakra. Salió del hospital, ya no requerían de ella y camino por las calles hacia su destruido hogar.

La vista se nubló. Todo se volvió negro. Su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo de las calles de Konoha. Nadie la sujeto por la cintura, nadie se dio cuenta, porque en las calles no había nadie.

El cuento de Hadas había acabado hace bastante.

_¿Quieres saber lo que realmente sentía? _

Cuatro años habían pasado de la guerra y mal que mal Konoha, aquella villa, renacía como un fénix de sus cenizas.

Akatsuki había sido derrotado. Y habían logrado recuperar a ese compañero que tiempo atrás se marchó. Aunque ya nada era lo mismo.

Y aunque no lo supieran él había vuelto por culpa, porque tenia una mochila sobre el que no lo dejaba vivir. Que hoy aquella que una vez había protegido se encontrase en tan deplorable estado era cien por ciento su culpa. Lo sabía. Y no podía vivir con eso.

Tardó en aceptarlo, como así tardó en aceptarlo cuando la noticia llego a sus oídos.

Sakura Haruno, la molestia de cabello rosa hacía tres años se encontraba en coma y no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo.

- ¿Esta vez vas a pasar al hospital aunque sea? –Pregunto el chico de coleta, al que todo le parecía problemático. Fumaba un cigarrillo y Sasuke podía percibir aquel olor irritante.

- Hmp –Respondió.

- Ino es problemática, pero ella tiene razón. –Dijo dándole una calada al cigarrillo. Sasuke no respondió.

Él y solo él había podrido el alma de esa joven que estaba en una cama dormida profundamente.

_-¿Quieres saber que mierda hizo que Sakura perdiera esas únicas ganas de vivir? –Gritó sumamente histérica la rubia mirándolo con sumo odio y sus ojos acuosos. -¿¡Quieres saber que es lo que realmente sentía! –Pregunto histérica. –Sakura murió el día en que unido a Akatsuki mataste a sus padres con tu equipito de cuarta. Yo nunca te voy a aceptar. Para mí sos el Traidor, el Desalmado Uchiha. Hiciste sufrir a muchos con tus torpes venganzas. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. –Lo peor es que Sakura te amaba. Sakura tuvo que ver como aun con sus conocimientos como la vida de su padre se le escapaba de las manos. Por lo menos vos eras un niño cuando tus padres murieron, era obvio que no podrías hacer nada para revivir a tus padres, en cambio ¿Sabes que significa ser medic-ninja y no salvar a los seres que amas?_

_- Cállate –Habló con el ceño fruncido. Él supo que habían sido los padres de Sakura los que vinieron de refuerzos pero después de que había matado a la mujer de cabellos rosas. La adrenalina y desesperación de pensar que esa anbu era su ex compañera cuando vio los aquella exótica melena manchada de sangre y el chakra distinto extinguiéndose lo sacó de sus casillas. El hombre que la acompañaba había atacado al Uchiha recibiendo otra herida mortal y como pudo logró sacar el cuerpo de su mujer del campo de batalla. Había huido. Aquel hombre había huido con ese cuerpo inerte. _

_- ¡Cállate vos! No sabes nada de la vida, pudiste haber sufrido mucho pero nada te da derecho a hacer vivir a los demás lo mismo o cosas peores de lo que vos mismo viviste. Sakura murió con su padre. Y lo que no permitía que se suicidara era el hijo de Hinata y Naruto, más allá de eso su vida se había vuelto vacía. La hundiste en un pozo por tu arrogancia, por tu idiotez, por tu egoísmo. ¡Te odio! Y se que aunque en algún momento ella te amo, el día que se entero que fuiste el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, una parte de ella te odio y te odia por eso, pero por el cariño que Naruto te tiene y el que alguna vez ella te tuvo no salió a intentar matarte. Ella no callo tan bajo. –Las palabras de la rubia resonaron como eco en la mente del Uchiha. Tomo mayor conciencia de lo que hizo y su carga se hizo más pesada_

Desde ese entonces visitaba todos los días las puertas del hospital para intentar sentir el chakra de su ex compañera.

A pesar de su orgullo, su arrogancia, su alma necesitaba el perdón de ella. Le había hecho mucho mal indirectamente y directamente.

Talvez era egoísta al pretender que ella lo perdone, pero lo necesitaba. Por eso todos los días durante esos seis meses iba al hospital. Todos los días entraba a aquella casa que aun a pesar de que en partes se había desmoronado seguía en pie.

Entraba y leía el diario de la pelirrosa, sólo la parte que ella hablaba del amor que le tenia al joven azabache. De los sueños que ella poseía de él. Del anhelo que volvieran a ser el equipo siete.

Y eso lo reconfortaba, pero aumentaba el peso de su alma.

Quizás masoquismo.

Quizás real necesidad.

Sakura nunca despertó y al tiempo murió.

Nunca le dio su perdón, ni lo dejo excusarse. Talvez era su forma de vengarse del Uchiha, mínimamente de hacerle pagar.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca pudo alivianar el peso de su alma, y vivió el resto de sus años encerrado en recuerdos, leyendo una y otra vez cada noche aquel pequeño diario. Viendo las fotos que se habían salvado del derrumbe de la casa de la oji jade. Pidiendo al cielo un mudo perdón.

Los años pasaron.

El pequeño de Naruto y Hinata ya era un jovencito de la edad de aquella mujer que lo había salvado junto a la rubia. Aquel pequeño logro alivianar su alma.

-Tío Sasuke, la tía Sakura te perdono. –Anunció de la nada con una sonrisa.


End file.
